Various signal circuits are common building blocks of modern integrated circuits. For example, signal circuits like ADCs and DACs performing conversions between analog signals and digital signals are often integrated into a same chip/integrated circuit for, e.g., capturing and digitizing analog video, audio and/or sensing signals, and generating analog video, audio and/or driving outputs of digital signals.